Do Not Stop Cheering
by Bluedreamer
Summary: "I don't usually drink," he told her while sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She just smiled at him. Spoilers to season one with different twists.
1. Chapter 01: Her curls and her voice

**Do Not Stop Cheering **

_Summary:_ "I don't usually drink," he told her while sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She just smiled at him. Spoilers to season one with different twists

_Disclaimer:_ The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: Her curls and her voice<span>_

"I don't usually drink," he told her while sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She just smiled at him.

They had met a week earlier at a club and here they were now at a café.

*x*

One week ago…

Julian was finally divorced from Elisabeth. Even though he was a lawyer, he had to go through that long procedure as his ex-wife wanted the maximum.

He gave in a lot because of his daughter Niki. He did not want to see her torn between two parents fighting every day.

Elisabeth got the house, 50% of Julian's assets, a good pension and custody of Niki. Julian would have Niki every weekend.

At this point he couldn't fight any more. Elisabeth drained him from all the energy he had. She had started dating his boss and did not hide it from anyone. Julian had to leave the practice and then he filed the case for a divorce.

*x*

It was Thomas Allen, one of his best friends who suggested a night out at the club. Julian tried to refuse many times as he hated crowded places.

"Come on we must celebrate as you are officially divorce" he told Julian "free to seduce any woman you want without shame"

Julian rolled his eyes at his friend. Indeed he was not the seducing kind of guy unlike Thomas. Thomas at 40 was still single and enjoying life without any commitments.

Julian finally gave in and accepted to go check out this new club Violets.

No sooner they went inside the loud music and people startled Julian. Thomas saw a hot brunette and left his friend to start chatting to the girl.

Julian decided to settle by the bar and ordered a whisky. Half an hour passed and his friend wasn't back.

'Damm Thomas and his flirting' Julian thought to himself.

As he was sipping another glass of whisky, the music stopped and he noticed a blond girl getting on stage. He couldn't hear what she said due to the alcohol and to the loud music played earlier that made him deaf.

He was fascinated when the girl started to sing and couldn't take his eyes off her. She had a pretty face and her curls were mesmerizing. Her body was swaying as she sang.

*x*

An hour and many more whiskies later, the girl had finished her concert. She came and sat next to him as she had come to the bar to get a bottle of water.

When she noticed Julian looking at her, she smiled back at him.

Marti felt this instant attraction she hadn't felt for a man in a long time. He had this mature look she adored and eyes she could drowned into.

"Beautiful voice," he started.

"Thank you," Marti answered.

"Care for a drink?" Julian asked the girl.

"I don't drink", Marti refused politely.

"I don't usually drink," he told her but it was clear that the man had more than a glass.

Marti raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"What's the special occasion then," she inquired.

"I've just got my divorce," Julian replied unexpectedly.

He closed the gap between them and kissed Marti. She would have normally have pushed the guy as she hated the smell of alcohol but something was making her hold on to him.

Marti answered the kiss and she felt her cheeks redden as Julian deepened the kiss while his fingers were playing with her blond curls.

*x*

Back to present day…

Marti had just finished her Hellcat cheerleading practice and was rushing towards her law classroom. She couldn't be late on her first day so she had on time to change from her outfit.

Unfortunately the time ticked faster than usual and the girl barged into the classroom. Everyone stared at her. Her future classmates were amused to see a cheerleader in their class and were thinking that this girl had clearly mistaken her classroom.

The lecturer somehow seemed shocked at the intrusion.

"Miss Perkins I presume" Julian trying not to sound surprise at the newcomer.

Marti stood at the doorstep a little unsure before walking into the classroom and sitting right in front of him.

'This could only happen to me' she thought half anxious and half excited about the situation.

Julian proceeded on explaining the first year pre-law program and Marti was finding difficult to listen to him. Julian did not look at her once and she was glad when she heard the ring ending class.

She proceeded to get up quickly and hurried towards the door.

"Miss Perkins, one moment please," Julian stopped her.

Marti turned around and walked slowly towards Julian while the other students were leaving the room. Once they were alone, Julian took a moment to decide how to start this weird conversation.

"Hi," was all that could come out from him.

"Hi yourself" Marti responded.

The situation was unexpected and both were unprepared to meeting like this.

"Care for a coffee?" Julian asked the girl.

Marti nodded and they walked outside the university grounds.

They had met a week earlier at a club and here they were now at a café…

*x*

That's it for the first chapter. What did you guys think of it? Good, Bad? The ratings might change on future chapters but I haven't decided as yet. Cheers. Blue Dreamer.


	2. Chapter 02: That smile on her face

**Do Not Stop Cheering**

Summary: "I don't usually drink," he told her while sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She just smiled at him. Spoilers to season one with different twists

Disclaimer: The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

Author's notes: I wanted to thank all of you who took the time to read, follow and review this story. I really appreciate. Cheers. Blue Dreamer ^_^

*x*

_Previously on Hellcats: They had met a week earlier at a club and here they were now at a café… _

**Chapter 02: That smile on her face**

"I don't usually drink," he told her while sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She just smiled at him.

They had met a week earlier at a club and here they were now at a café. Marti recalled the events of that last weekend where she and Julian had first met and kissed.

Just at the thought of that she blushed and her cheeks became several shades darker.

"A penny for your thoughts" Julian tried to break off the silence.

"I was thinking about that other night at the club." Marti explained.

"To be honest I don't have many memories on what exactly had happened that night" Julian told Marti.

"And what do you remember?" she insisted.

"You singing, then you came to the bar and I kissed you." he stated.

Marti sipped her hot drink when Julian suddenly blurted out. "I did not do anything else, reassure me?"

*x*

Flashback… one week ago

Marti answered the kiss and she felt her cheeks redden as Julian deepened the kiss while his fingers were playing with her blond curls.

Julian pushed Marti towards the wall and continued kissing her. Marti forgot her surroundings and answered his kiss, encouraging him. Her fingers were getting stuck in his hair while Julian was holding her by the waist.

Julian then started kissing her neck and Marti tilted her head backwards knocking it to the wall in the process. She did not want Julian to stop and she brought him closer to her when the music turned to a slow "Let's Dance" by M Ward.

As their bodies were pinned together, they started to dance and their hips moved in synch. Some people started watching as this seemed like a preamble to lovemaking. Julian's eyes seemed to have darkened and his touch seemed to be sending electric waves down Marti's spine.

When the song finished, Julian grabbed Marti's hand and walked out of the club. He managed to somehow get to his place. Marti was not sure if it was the alcohol from Julian's drinking or her own need that was driving her.

They made out heavily and the next thing she remembered was when she woke up the next morning in his bed. Her eyes went wide when she slip slowly from the bed to find herself naked.

She looked back to see a man sleeping. He had the most adorable face she had ever seen. She then shook her head thinking about what she had done with a complete stranger. She managed to find her clothes and got dressed before leaving discretely.

End of flashback…

*x*

"Nothing I disapproved of" Marti smiled back at him.

"I'm serious" he insisted.

Marti then got up and started walking out. When she reached the door, she turned and faced him.

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself Professor" Marti smirked and left Julian to wonder.

Julian had too much alcohol that night to remember what had happened. When he woke up that morning, he was alone in his bed and naked. He turned to see the bed empty and wondered if he hadn't fantasized about the whole thing.

Julian shrugged as he knew now that all this happened for real. He was wondering how he was going to get through this semester with Marti in his class.

*x*

Later that evening when Marti had finished her cheerleading practice, she saw Alice trying to practice with her broken arm.

'Cheerleaders' Marti thought to herself and laughed inwardly before actually feeling sorry for Alice.

Marti joined the Hellcats only to have her scholarship secured in order to follow her pre-law classes. Alice and most of the other cheerleaders actually loved cheerleading. Somehow accidents were frequent and Marti actually praised Alice was standing up beyond the pain.

Marti preferred to leave the practice room when she saw Alice glaring at her like ready to kill Marti with one look.

"Just go slow" Lewis turned his attention towards Alice when he saw her trying one of her movements with another base.

"If you care so much you would be practicing with me" Alice snapped back at Lewis.

Since Alice was injured, she could not help but feel resentment towards Marti who joined the Hellcats as her replacement. It seemed that even Lewis was replacing her and this was not good at all.

"Team comes first, remember?" Lewis reminded Alice while frowning.

"Whatever you say Lewis." Alice answered back and tried to get on top of Darwin. The pain got too intense and she had to stop as she had hurt her wrist even more.

"That's enough Alice" Darwin backed out on her and left before hearing Alice shout at him.

"This is your entire fault," Alice spat at Lewis.

Lewis just rolled his eyes and showed his disapproval. He then walked towards her and embraced her.

"I love you when you're so jealous" he smirked and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"I don't like that girl" Alice protested and was silenced by another kiss from Lewis.

When they broke off their kiss, Lewis was still smiling goofily, which deeply annoyed Alice.

"What?" she asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't like any other girl I talk to Alice Ventura" he answered.

"True" she admitted and leaned into another kiss.

*x*

Marti headed towards the Rat to find Wanda rambling about a position of manager that she could get. She needed the bar to fill up on a weekday and needed to do better than a certain Bill who was eying the position as well.

Marti had promised herself over and over again that she wouldn't be helping Wanda only to find that she would be doing the full opposite.

Wanda was planning on having a stage and for Marti to sing… When the rest of the Hellcats walked inside, they were dragged into Wanda's plans as well.

While building the stage with Lewis, Marti started daydreaming about Julian.

'I should tell him to come by on Wednesday' she smiled to herself.

From far, Alice saw the scene as though Marti was smiling to Lewis with dreamy eyes. She then just stormed across the bar and pointed her finger angrily towards Marti.

"I want you to stop fooling around my boyfriend." She threatened.

This got Marti out of her reverie and everybody stopped what they were doing to look from Alice to Marti and back. Even the few clients of Wanda, who happened to be there then, starred at the two girls. That is when Marti caught sight of her professor looking back at her with shock.

*x*

Leaving it here…How do you think Marti is going to justify herself to Alice, Julian… and to anyone else? Any ideas or comments are welcome? Cheers to all my lovely readers. Blue Dreamer.


	3. Chapter 03: Her lips cannot lie

**Do Not Stop Cheering**

Summary: "I don't usually drink," he told her while sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She just smiled at him. Spoilers to season one with different twists

Disclaimer: The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

Author's notes: Here's chappie 3… hope you guys will like it. Once again thank you to all of you who took the time to read, follow and review this story. I really appreciate. Cheers. Blue Dreamer ^_^

*x*

_Previously on Hellcats: That is when Marti caught sight of her professor looking back at her with shock._

**Chapter 03: Her lips cannot lie**

Marti froze and was unable to do anything for a few seconds even though it felt an eternity. Alice, on the other hand, continued shouting at Marti until Lewis told her to shut up.

"How dare you ask me to shut up when blondie here is eying you" Alice snapped at her boyfriend.

Marti held back her tears as she saw Julian getting up to leave the place. As he opened the door, he turned towards Alice and Lewis fighting and then to Marti to give her a look of disapproval.

"Didn't you notice that Marti was in a reverie of her own and not looking at me?" Lewis explained to his girlfriend who then instantly calmed down.

"Oh ok" she answered and then proceeded to help with building the stage.

Lewis knew better than to sermon Alice. Alice never accepted failure not would she admit her mistakes. No one really understood why Lewis got attracted to Alice but they seemed a perfect match.

He also with time got to know of Alice's secrets especially with her dad who had many mistresses which explained her insecurity issues. When her mom passed away, Alice blamed it fully on her father who was too busy running around younger woman. Even now he would be hanging out every week with a new "chick".

Lewis turned his attention towards Marti who seemed blemish and asked her if she was ok. That was when Marti felt her legs back again and she stormed out of the bar leaving Lewis stunned.

*x*

Marti hadn't taken her jacket and felt the cold instantly as she came outside. She did not care and instead looked around and saw Julian far away heading towards the parking lot.

"Julian wait" Marti shouted as she ran towards him.

Julian had almost reached his car but stopped and turned around. His lips were sealed tight and waited for Marti to start.

"Why did you leave?" she asked carefully.

"Why did you not tell me you had someone in your life?" Julian retorted

Marti's eyes went wide before crossing her arms around her torso like to protect herself.

"If that's what you think of me then you should just leave" Marti said annoyed as she turned her head slightly not to face him directly.

She was hurt that Julian would think of her as a slutty woman sleeping with everyone.

When Julian saw the tears rolling down her face, he realized that he may have jumped to conclusions.

Julian was after his divorce, which left him bitter as his ex-wife had been sleeping around with his boss. He shook his head remembering that not all women were like Elizabeth.

"Why did that girl say those things to you then?" Julian asked his voiced softening.

"I was daydreaming and I did not even know that Lewis was in that direction" Marti blurted out between her sobs.

When Marti felt Julian's fingers cupping her face, she looked back at him. It was clear that she was hurt and now Julian felt miserable.

"I'm sorry" he told her and lifted her chin slightly.

"I am not that kind of woman Julian" Marti stated still upset.

"My ex-wife was Marti" Julian said and then explained briefly how his ex-wife slept with his ex-boss.

Marti's shocked eyes widened to his story. She understood why Julian left the Rat without asking for an explanation. She then leaned and was wrapped in Julian's embrace. They stayed like this until Marti's sobs stopped and she looked up to him.

She wanted to hug him longer or even kiss him but she knew it was not possible… not on campus grounds at least. Julian pulled out of it and with a half smiled, he reminded Marti of the Lancer code of conduct rules.

This got Marti nervous as she started fidgeting with strands of her hair while looking around to see if anyone caught them.

Fortunately enough no one was at the parking lot and Marti sighed in relief. She gathered back her courage and tried joking once again.

"So will I get extra credit and all" Marti asked her eyes glittering.

Julian was taken aback by the comment before realizing that Marti was joking. He decided to play along.

"Miss Perkins, unless you want to explain what happened last weekend, I don't see the need to" Julian grinned.

"How about I show you instead?" Marti said in a soft voice that Julian shivered.

He starred intensely at the woman in front of her and shook his head.

"Marti" Julian started "you are my student and as such we cannot get ourselves involved."

Marti recalled the night they spent and couldn't help blushing. Julian looked at her suspiciously as though guessing her toughs.

Marti simply nodded but took his hands in hers.

"You are not…" he tried

"… Listening?" she asked and he nodded.

"Jokes apart, I cannot mix my private and professional lives together." Julian insisted.

Julian's body was somehow betraying him as he started stroking his fingers inside her palm. What she did not see was Julian's arousal beneath the belt line.

Marti was about to answer when Julian went on. "I am not going to favor you because of what happened or what could happen."

"What could happen?" Marti repeated Julian's last words with a wide smile.

'Dammit I should have chosen my words better' Julian thought to himself.

Marti's fingers made their way up his arms until she circled his neck. Julian gulped as Marti's lips approached his dangerously.

When their lips were nearly touching, Marti then whispered. "How about we continue this conversation at your place?"

The distinctive sound of the car doors unlocking and Julian opening the door for her made it clear that his answer was yes. She settled inside as Julian got in from the other side.

He quickly glanced at Marti who smiled back at him. He started the engine and then it was a short ride to his place. He then opened his door and walked inside towards the living room without turning back.

Marti followed him inside and closed the door behind her. She looked around to see a spacious area which was both modern and practical. She liked the surroundings.

"I though you came here already?" Julian came closer to her with two glasses of wine and handed her one.

Marti blushed and took the glass offered.

"I never set foot in your living room" she started and got Julian confused.

Marti walked away from him and settled into his white sofa. She took a sip of the red wine and a deep breath before continuing.

"I could describe your room though if you want."


End file.
